Katherina (Becker) Weber
Katherine Becker (1857 - Feb 3, 1898) was born about 1857 to Peter and Margaretha Becker in Lintgen, Mersch, Luxembourg. She married Peter Weber in 1882 in Lintgen, Luxembourg ((Or St. Mary's church in Cascade, Iowa?)). She came to America with her parents, Peter and Margaretha Becker, Theodore Weber, and Frank Weber. She may have also come over with some of her sisters. There may have been other siblings that had already come to America. It is very possible she was aboard a ship named "Pennland" which embarked from Antwerp and arrived in America on Dec. 22, 1883. Together they had six children: Theodore, John, Peter, Mary Ann, Margaret Katherina, and Mayme. She died February 3, 1898 at her home after a brief illness while sitting in a rocking chair holding Baby Mayme. She is buried in the St. Mary's Catholic Cemetery in Cascade, Iowa (Section D, Row 17, Lot 3). Obituary From the Cascade Pioneer, Febraury 11, 1898 Death of Mrs. Pierre Weber (1857 or 1858 - February 3, 1898) Last Thursday night Mrs. Pierre Weber, wife of a Richland township farmer, died at the family residence after a brief illness. Her maiden name was Katherine Becker and she was born in Lintgen, county of Mersch, grand duchy of Luxembourg, in 1857. She was married there in 1882 to Pierre Weber and that same year to the United States. She leaves a husband, six children, and two sisters, Mrs. John Neyans, of Fillmore, and Mrs. John Goos, of Cascade township. The funeral took place Sunday at St. Mary's church. Rev. John B. Albers officiated. Tombstone Her tombstone reads: HIER RUHET. KATHARINA GATTIN VON PETER WEBER GEB. ZU LINTGEN LUXEMBURG GEST. DEN 3. FEB. 1898 IM ALTER VON 41 JAHREN which translates to "Here rests Katharina, spouse of Peter Weber. Born in Lintgen, Luxembourg. Died on February 3, 1898 in her 41st year of age. Sources Her name is recorded as Katherina, Katherine, and Catherine. Peter and Margaret Becker Notes (They are not given their own page, as they are not related to Francis and Patricia Weber - the subjects of this Wiki.) Peter Becker (1822 - Feb 19, 1892) was born about 1822 in Luxembourg. He married Margaret (Unknown) Becker. They came to America with their newlywed daughter Katherine and her husband Peter Weber, very possibly aboard a ship named "Pennland" which embarked from Antwerp and arrived in America on Dec. 22, 1883. Besides Katherine, the Beckers had at least three other daughters: Mrs. P.A. Miller and Mrs. John Goose, both of Richland Township; and Mrs. John Neyans of Whitewater, Iowa. Peter died February 19, 1892. Peter and Margaret are buried next to their daughter Katherine in St. Mary's Cemetery, Cascade, Iowa. Margaret (Unknown) Becker (1826 - Jan 19, 1890) was born about 1826 in Luxembourg. They came to America with their newlywed daughter Katherine and her husband Peter Weber, very possibly aboard a ship named "Pennland" which embarked from Antwerp and arrived in America on Dec. 22, 1883. Besides Katherine, the Beckers had at least three other daughters: Mrs. P.A. Miller and Mrs. John Goose, both of Richland Township; and Mrs. John Neyans of Whitewater, Iowa. Margaret died January 19, 1890. Peter and Margaret are buried next to their daughter Katherine in St. Mary's Cemetery, Cascade, Iowa. 'Obituaries' 'Death of Peter Becker' Peter Becker, an aged citizen of Cascade died on Friday, Feb. 19th, 1892. while the best of fortune had not smiled upon him, yet he was a good, honest, and excellent citizen. There survive him of his family in this country Mrs. John Neyens of Fillmore. The funeral took place at St. Mary's church on Sunday, the Rev. Father Knipling officiating. 'Margaret Becker' DIED - In Cascade, Sunday, January 19, 1890, Mrs. Margaret Becker, wife of John Becker. Mrs. Becker was a native of Luxemburg, Germany, and recently emigrated to this country with her husband. She leaves to mourn her death, besides her husband, three daughters: Mrs. P.A. Miller of Richland township, Mrs. John Goose of Richland township, and Mrs. John Neyans of Whitewater. The funeral occurred on Tuesday afternoon from St. Mary's church, the Rev. F. X. Federstein officiating. Category:Peter and Catherine Weber Family